Anguish
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara is being held captive to watch an illusion which is more over powering than anyone could think. death and carnage all over the place


I got this idea about one in the morning last night, so I was in an inner struggle of don't write this until tomorrow-and then I had to wait until 11:04 to finally try and start this thing! AHH MUST GET THIS ONTO PAPER AND OUT OF HEAD!  
Kurama: she's running in circles again.  
Hiei: freak-girl...

1234

Sobbing filled an empty hollow room. It was a room that seemed more like a jail cell. A urinal in the corner, a sink next to it, a bed with an old broken mattress, and a bolted and locked down door. The only thing that didn't seem to make since was that the wall across the bed was not a wall but a rather large t.v. In the middle of the floor, the man that was making the sobbing sounds watched the t.v. in horror, as another man held him by the hair forcing him to watch.

"Why...?" He sobbed loudly as screams came from the screen.

The demon laughed, black lips on gray skin curling up into a smile, "You know why...I've told you everyday for the past year why I do this. For your anguish...your agony...oh your wonderful sorrow...I relish it all." The silver eyed demon licked the sobbing man on his cheek, "Why do you always ask a question you already know the answer to Kuwabara?"

Kazuma Kuwabara-with his clothes in rags, and his hair down, looking much frailer than he'd ever had before, and every part of his body wet with tears sat on the floor, not even bothering to attack. On the screen he watched his three best friends be tortured. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had been held captive just Kuwabara for a full year. Unlike the others, Kuwabara was kept separate away from his friends, and made to watch as they were tortured.

Made to watch when they took out Yusuke's eyes.

Made to watched when they cut off Hiei's legs.

Made to watch when they raped Kurama.

Branded them.

Whipped them.

Humiliate them.

Tell them horrible lies about their families demise.

Kuwabara had been watching it all for a year, just this demon could feed off him. The demon, Karu, fed off negative emotions, and he had found Kuwabara's negative emotions quite delicious. The demon held Kuwabara in his arms, waiting for the teen to slump from exhaustion, from the many hours he had had to sit and watch the torture. "I remember the first time I saw you...Your friends were battling at the dark tournament-and then you "died," and Yusuke gave off such misery," The demon took in a sharp intake of breath, "I just had to have him!" He smiled and tilted Kuwabara's face up, "And then Sensui came along, and through the gate I fed off all the agony and anguish you went through as you watched your best friend die...I had never felt so much ecstacy in my life." Karu turned the t.v. off as Kuwabara went limp, eyes closed, and taking sharp breaths, "That's when I knew I had to have you."

Karu dropped him to the ground and headed for the door, "You were here for a month when I realized no amount of torture I did to you could make you cry. Then one night I heard you sobbing softly for your friends." Karu smiled, "I struck a gold mine didn't I Kuwabara?" A sob answered him and he tossed behind his shoulder, "Good boy."

Kuwabara lay still on the floor, breathing harshly. How many times had he laid on this damp floor, wet from his tears? How many times had blood dripped from his eyes when he was all out of tears? How many time had he begged whoever was up in the heavens watching him suffer to kill him? How many times...

It didn't matter. Every day was the same. Six hours of watching them torture his friends, his only meal of the day, and then only about 3:00 in the afternoon, bed to wait for the day to begin all over again. Yes, this was the life of the man Kazuma Kuwabara.

1234

Karu walked to a room, only ten feet away from Kuwabara's, and smiled at his other three guests. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all went to attack him, but the force field they were in trapped them once more. He looked at them, there wasn't one scratch on them. Yes, Karu was very good at making illusions, but he needed to have constant view of what he was making an illusion of, so the other Rekai had become his permanent guests. "I swear your friend Kuwabara is getting more pathetic every day, he still hasn't figured out my trick, what a fool."

"BIT YOUR TONGUE!" Hiei snarled, his eyes had been a dangerous red for several months.

"Yes, BITE IT OFF!" Yusuke added, eyes lacking sanity.

Youko Kurama would pace, and sometimes the familiar red headed Kurama would come out, only to continue the pacing, and throw several remarks at Karu's direction. "Shall we watch Kuwabara today?" Karu suggested pointing to the t.v. wall that they had as well. Karu switched it on, and all four turned slightly away listening waiting for familiar sobs, but they never came. Yusuke was the first to look at the screen, and dropped to his knees. Kuwabara was laying on the ground, and talking softly to himself. Hiei and Kurama drifted over to Yusuke's side to hear what the tortured man was saying.

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara whispered. "So sorry...I'm so sorry...I'll always be sorry." Karu chuckled at Kuwabara, "This is different!" Kuwabara raised himself off the ground, and had called his sword, at this Karu stiffened. Karu had never taken Kuwabara's power away from him, it was useless against his confinement. "I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do...but if I'm dead-" at this Karu ran out of the room, "Then you can all be set free...or killed and put out of your misery...without me to torture then...then there's no reason for keeping me around!" His three friends screamed and cried out for him as Kuwabara stabbed himself through the gut.

Karu appeared on the screen and for twenty minutes he and a few other demons worked to save him, and when that was accomplished bound his arms and relentlessly beat him. Another twenty minutes late Karu left spitting on Kuwabara. The room was silent for a while, but then soft sobs echoed off the screen.

Yusuke turned away and collapsed on his belly. "No...nononononononononono-NOOOOOO!" He burst into agonizing sobs, loud and painful to the ears. Hiei leaned against the wall, and thought of his sister, and of better times. When he could actually say he hated Kuwabara, all the while admitting he almost liked him. Now Hiei, cold and angry Hiei, could not care for anyone anymore than he cared for Kuwabara. Youko Kurama rested his head in his hands, and whispered what he always said after seeing Kuwabara on the screen, "We have to get out of here."

More weeks went by, and they went through the same routine, all but one thing was different. They hadn't seen Kuwabara on the screen, and Karu hadn't come in once. "Where is that bXtard, much as I hate him he's our only tie to Kuwabara!" Hiei growled casting his eyes to Yusuke. Yusuke always slept closest to the t.v where they could watch Kuwabara when Karu came in. To him it was as close as it would get to having his good buddy back.

The door opened, and Kurama and Hiei rose at who they saw. "T-Toguro?" The man they knew as Toguro, the one they Yusuke had killed long ago stood there. "What are you...!" Toguro smiled, "Let me out for good behavior...been working on it for a long time but I finally managed to reach you." He dropped what appeared to be Karu's head, "Koenma begged me to help, apparently no one could rescue you all." Toguro went to the wall next to the t.v. and began to punch at the buttons that fired up the force field, "You should see him. He's a mess." The force field was done, and Toguro looked down at Yusuke on the ground. He kneeled by him, and placed a hand on the young man's cheek.

No response.

"Your messed up aren't you Yusuke?"

Toguro picked him up, and placed him on his feet, "I haven't rescued Kuwabara yet," Yusuke looked up at him, "He's down the hall, want to go?" Yusuke put his hands to his face and nodded, tears slipping onto the ground. Toguro led them to a bolted door, and with a well aimed rei blast they made their way in.

Kuwabara was lying on the ground, they could hear his soft sobs. They took a step in, and all of them went still. Their feet upon the ground had made a soft squishing sound. The floor was so soaked with a year with of tears it had begun to decay. Hiei, Toguro and Kurama hung back, as Yusuke went to Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't bother turning. Yusuke gently lifted the teen into his arms. "You've shrunk." Yusuke whispered tears streaming down his face. Kuwabara's muscles were all but gone, and his whole body was sunken in from lack of nourishment. Kuwabara's eyes bore no light and he starred at Yusuke, tears washing his cheeks. He reached up and placed his pale hands on Yusuke's face.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke flinched, the name sounded so sharp and unused, "That's right...THAT'S RIGHT!" Yusuke hugged the frail, frail, glass teen, and sobbed onto his shoulder. "The place is covered with bombs, they'll go off any moment." Toguro whispered. Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, "Come Kuwabara, we're gonna go home."

The soulless boy looked at him, "No...I'm not." Kuwabara let his hand drop into a puddle, a puddle of blood. Yusuke screamed realizing Kuwabara had once again tried to take his life, but this time he'd slit his wrists. "NO! NO KUWABARA WE'RE ALIVE...we're alive!" Yusuke's voice began to break, as he held the pale boy in his arms. Kurama and Hiei were now clutching Kuwabara's wrists, and he looked at them.

"Strange. A year of watching you all be tortured on this screen...and I just now realize it was all fake. Just now as I've begun to take my life. The floor...the floor has gotten moldy and rotten from all the tears I've shed for you...if only I hadn't sunken into cowardice so soon then we could all...have gone...gone home...to...together." Yusuke kissed his best friend's brow, "You are my brother Kuwabara! MY BROTHER! I will not let someone who is so much like my family die!"

As Yusuke clutched onto Kuwabara's face the teen smiled at him, and the last tears he would ever shed in his life fell to the ground. "He's dead..." Hiei whispered as the whole room started shaking. "WE HAVE TO GO!" Toguro cried. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Youko Kurama growled, "LEAVE US ALONE!" His rose whip brought down half the ceiling to block the door, and the four were left alone in the unstable room.

"We're not leaving him now..." Hiei whispered clutching the still bleeding wrist. "Not now." Yusuke curled up with Kuwabara, Kurama closing the dead teens eyes. The four laid next to each other, and closed their eyes to sleep, the last sleep, and the best sleep they would ever have.

"Goodnight Kuwabara."

fin

okei...messed up. The whole kissing temple thing-friendship thing okay. okay. 


End file.
